List of Cuphead pre-release and unused content
While Cuphead was being developed there were somethings that never made it into the final product. There could have been many different reasons on why some of these things were taken out of the game like time constraints and other problems. Bosses = - Jelly the Octopus = Jelly the Octopus would’ve been one of the bosses from the removed airship level, and he would simply move back and forth. The player would only able to damage it by parrying its little bulb at the top of its head. According to Jake Clark, the boss' name was Jelly the Octopus. Jelly is an octopus boss which could have been a phase for Captain Brineybeard, seeing as how it is fought on a pirate ship. It has a pink antennae which can be parried to stun the boss. Captura.png|Jelly the Octopus F65c9b1b9c6267e8909dbfb16f274685ac566277 hq.gif|Early drawing of Jelly the Octopus - Giant Spider = The Giant Spider was another boss from the unused airship level, it was probably the most popular of the unused bosses. It is unknown what attacks it would’ve had or if there would be any other phases. Its design is a grey-ish spider with a suit and hat. It would have been fought in a flying level.2643277-gentlemen-spider.jpg|Giant Spider - An Unknown Shadow = It is unknown what this boss even was, as it was only seen in a shadow teaser along with the Blaze Brothers and Rumor Honeybottoms. It appeared to be some kind of chandelier, because of the shadow, though it is unknown what it is. - Betty Beet = Betty Beet would’ve been a boss that was part of the Root Pack. She would’ve moved around and throw beets at the player. She was replaced with Weepy. Cy8EFfsXcAA4bPp.jpg|Betty Beet Cy8EFfrXEAA6sC0.jpg|Betty Beet concept art Cy8EFfsXUAUxmc9.jpg|Betty Beet concept art - The Light = The Light appears in debug mode. The boss appears to be a green frog or lizard wearing a hat. There are six blue light beams rotating around the platforms. When a light suddenly turns yellow, it is about to turn red, which would cause damage. For added difficulty, there are two realistic heads on the platforms that also deal contact damage. The reason that the boss does not look completed is because it was a simple placeholder drawing. Additionally, it appears that it would've been based on a club, hence it being called "The Light", like a disco ball. (It might have looked like disco ball as well.) - Pachinko = Pachinko is in the shape of a pachinko machine's moving catcher that moves around the stage at the bottom and will fire a beam by opening its cover. Pachinko balls will go down the stage like how a regular pachinko machine works. Its death animation is of it being badly damaged and an eye spring out. Death screen text is "Cling-cling, clang-clang, your bell has rang!" Within the game's localization/dialog text, they are refereed to as "Pachi-Pachi" - A Second Goopy Le Grande = In early development it seems that one of Goopy Le Grande's phases would have been 2 Goopy's fighting at the same time. One of them is a darker shade of blue and they would of shared health like Ribby and Croaks. }} |-| Run N' Gun = The Run N' Gun stages were known as Platforming Levels. The following unused levels on Inkwell Isle 1 that appeared in the 2016 Demo: * Woodland Walk: 'Same enemies used in Forest Follies. With different background and platforms. * '''Tricky Thicket: '''Same enemies used in Forest Follies. With different background and platforms. This time, the level takes place at night. * '''Forest Frolic: '''No gameplay was shown. Assuming that it would be like the other levels that take place in the forest. * '''Backwoods Crusade: '''Same enemies used in Forest Follies. With different background and platforms. |-| Shop = ''Porkrind's Emporium ''was originally known as ''Pork Rind's One Stop Shop with the line "Spend your riches here!". These are the items that can be bought in the 2016 Demo: * 4G '''Health Buddy ** "Have you fallen on hard times. Don't quit, just gain an extra hit." * 2G Homing ''Extra Special: Bullet Shield'' ** "This fella chases baddies like bees to a honey dipped hound!" * 4G Coffee ** "Can't stop moving? Well neither can your super meter!" * 2G Spreadshot ''Extra Special: Multishot'' ** "Throwing lead in all directions. This diddy has got you covered!" * 4G Smoke Dash ** "Whoops, where'd you go? Dash like a ninja!" All of these items has been changed, like Health Buddy which is known as Heart in the final game. |-| Equip = There was originally 8 shots and charms as seen in the 2016 Demo, but it was cut then made it to 6 in the final game. There was only one Super Art and that is the Energy Beam. There was also a scrapped super art where Cuphead or Mugman could hit the enemy with a giant straw. |-| Video = |-| Others = * A scrapped start screen where instead of saying wallop, is says "Fight! or Flight". * The original version of the health bar which was a happy face and the more you get hit, the sadder the face gets. * A timer for boss fights. * An alternate background for Goopy Le Grande's boss fight. It was a forest with a pathway leading to a castle. * Werner Werman's charge attack but without springs. * What seems to be a unused arcade for a boss to present in on Inkwell Isle Two. On further inspection the arcade tent is almost identical to a tent in the finished game with the words under construction over it. |-| Gallery = 2643272-cuphead-screenshot-bat (1).jpg|The Original Design for the Devil Bigger mystery.png|Charms FIGHT OR FLIGHT.jpg|The unused "FIGHT OR FLIGHT" Mystery.png|Shots Spoder.jpg|Unused Spider Enemy Night night.png|Backwoods Crusade Npc goop.jpg|Goopy Le Grande as a NPC Straw.jpg|Unused Straw Art Category:Cuphead